Conflict Lies Within
by August08
Summary: Mikey finds a light catcher that, when held up to the light, shows what other people are feeling on the inside. It's harmless fun, until a foe who was thought never to return makes an unwanted house call. Sequel to A Different Side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't know if this will go anywhere, but it's been asking to be written. It's the sequel to **A Different Side**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Turtles. Only Rea.

_

* * *

__Two weeks later..._

"Come on, Mikey," Rea droned.

"Just a minute," Michelangelo said.

Rea growled and crossed her arms. Why had she agreed to this? She could have shoved it into Leonardo's or Donatello's hands. She had a date. And at the rate Michelangelo was looking she was going to be late. Rea rubbed her eyes and groaned loud enough for the orange masked turtle to hear.

"I have to find the perfect ninja-esque artifact," Michelangelo explained.

"Mikey, c'mon. This isn't fair. I have a date in half an hour," Rea whined.

"You agreed to come."

"Because you said you'd be ten to twenty minutes. We've been searching for your 'perfect artifact' for _six hours_!"

"You don't understand. If I don't find the perfect artifact Leo will win...again."

"Win _what_ again?" Rea asked.

"Every year Master Splinter sends us topside to search for something that we think best represents the 'spirit of the ninja'...or something like that. And every time Leo finds the perfect thing. Some times I think he steals it from Raph. But both of them always deny it," Michelangelo informed his friend.

Rea sighed and looked at her watch. Forty-five minutes left.

"Mikey!"

"Do you know how important this is?"

"You mean my life?"

"Raph isn't going to kill you, Rea," Michelangelo said.

"How do you know?" Rea asked.

She was getting anxious. She had never been late for anything in her life, and she wasn't about to start now.

"He loves you too much," Michelangelo answered simply.

He picked up a gold chain. From the chain hung a glass oval medallion.

"How about this?" he asked, holding it up for Rea to see.

"How does that depict the 'spirit of the ninja'?" Rea asked.

"No idea. But, it looks cool," the turtle told her.

Rea growled.

"Mikey, if we're not out of here in three minutes I'm leaving."

"Hey, look. You can see your reflection."

"Michelangelo!"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason," Michelangelo said.

Rea put her face in her hands and whimpered. She was never going to get out of here. Two weeks of freedom and she was a prisoner again. Only this time her captor was her boyfriend's brother.

"Should I get it?" Michelangelo asked.

"Whatever, Mikey. I don't care. I just want to go home," Rea replied.

Michelangelo reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out an old weathered wallet. He opened it and counted the bills that lay inside.

"Awesome. I have enough."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rea asked.

"Is what safe?"

"That thing."

"Chill-ax, Reason. It's not a mirror. It wasn't made by Ralph," Michelangelo pointed out.

He made his way over to the cashier. Rea glanced at her watch again. Raphael was probably searching the city for her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's go," Michelangelo said.

The two friends made their way out of the shop and started walking in the direction of April's apartment. They were almost there when they heard the hum of a motorcycle. The friends stopped walking and turned around to see a red bike slow down and pull up beside them.

"There you are. I've been lookin' everywhere for you."

"Raph," Rea sighed in relief.

Raphael pulled off his bike helmet. His mask tails were instantly caught by the wind.

"Mikey, Master Splinter wants you back at the lair for private trainin'."

"Aw man," Michelangelo moaned.

"And you, young lady," Raphael said, looking at Rea. "Have an appointment."

"Raphie, I'm _so_ sorry. He kidnapped me," Rea explained, pointing at the turtle beside her.

"Did not," Michelangelo argued. "You agreed to come."

"Save it for the lair. You. On. Now," Raphael told Rea.

Rea gladly climbed on to the back of the Shell Cycle and put on the extra helmet that was waiting for her. When it was on, she wrapped her arms around Raphael's broad chest. The jacket he wore felt warm against her cold skin.

"You two love birds have fun," Michelangelo said.

Raphael put his helmet on, started the Shell Cycle up again and drove off. The youngest turtle watched as his brother and his girlfriend disappeared around the corner. He made his way across the street. He would say hi to April before he headed home. Plus, he wanted to ask her about the medallion.

Michelangelo knocked on the back door. A few minutes later it opened and April's smiling face greeted him.

"Hey, Mikey."

"Hi-ya, April. Ya busy?" Michelangelo asked.

"Not at all. Come on in," April said.

Michelangelo stepped into the antique shop. April closed the door.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was just on my way back to the lair and decided to drop by and say hi. That, and I also want your opinion on something," Michelangelo added.

He reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the medallion. He held it out for April to take. The human took it and held it gently in her hands.

"Mikey. Where did you get something like this?" she whispered in awe. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"Do you think Master Splinter will approve?" Michelangelo asked.

"Artifact searching again?" April guessed.

The ninja nodded in confirmation. The red-head held the medallion up by the chain and held it up against the light. A rainbow of colors emitted from the glass.

"April?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"Why are there ten of you?"

April looked around. Sure enough, several clones were standing around the shop. As soon as April brought the medallion away from the light they disappeared.

"Kinda reminds me of a light catcher," Michelangelo commented.

"This is perfect, Mike," April said.

"Ya think so?"

"Isn't Master Splinter always saying that a ninja has to face all sides of himself?"

"It was kinda the theme when Ralph was around," Michelangelo replied.

"What better way to show that with a light catcher?" April asked.

Michelangelo took the medallion from his friend. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times then held it back up to the light. This time, when April's doubles entered the room, they had different expressions. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Michelangelo slipped the medallion back into the bag. It reminded him too much of Ralph's mirror. He hoped it hadn't been made by Ralph. He didn't know if he could take another trip into someone else's mind.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," he announced. "Sensei is gonna make me do flips if I'm late."

"Okay, Mike. I'll see you later."

"Bye, April."

Michelangelo headed out the door and dashed up the nearest fire escape. He couldn't wait to get back to the lair and show Splinter what he had found. Leonardo was in for a surprise. The leader's perfect record was going to be wiped clean after the weekend. Michelangelo couldn't help but smile. He picked up the pace and soon he was running like the wind across the rooftops.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

Michelangelo dashed into the lair. Donatello was just coming out of the kitchen (his head buried in a book) when his little brother ran by.

"Whoa, Mikey. Where's the Shredder?" the older of the two inquired.

"Can't talk. Have to see Sensei," Michelangelo explained quickly.

"You're going the wrong way if you want to see Master Splinter," Donatello pointed out.

"Not in these clothes," Michelangelo cried.

Donatello rolled his eyes and shook his head. He headed for his lab. Michelangelo raced down the stairs as Donatello was closing the lab door. The orange clad ninja ran up to his father's bedroom door. He knocked once.

"You may enter," came the reply.

Michelangelo opened the door and stepped inside the room. He closed the door and walked over to where Splinter was waiting. He knelt in front of his mentor.

"Is something troubling you, my son?"

"No. Not really. I just wanted to show you something that I found."

Splinter opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"What is it?" he asked.

Michelangelo reached into the bag that he still carried and pulled out the light catcher. Splinter's ears perked up when he saw the strange object.

"When I was hanging out with Rea I saw this and I thought about the assignment you gave us."

Splinter took the light catcher from his son and turned it over in his hands. Michelangelo drummed his fingers on his knees. This was the moment of truth.

"I do not understand, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo inwardly groaned and respectfully took the object from Splinter. He held the glass up to the light. The rainbow appeared and multiple Splinters and Michelangelos appeared.

"Interesting," the real Splinter whispered.

"You keep saying we should explore every side of our personalities," Michelangelo explained, removing the light catcher from the candle. "And I thought, 'What better way to represent that than with a light catcher?'"

"You have caught me off guard, my son. Well done."

Michelangelo felt his ego swell a small bit.

"You are the first to approach me regarding the assignment," Splinter continued.

"Wait. You mean, Leo hasn't found anything yet?" Michelangelo asked.

"Not yet," Splinter answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that...Leo's always the first to come to you," Michelangelo said.

"This is not a competition, Michelangelo."

"I know, sensei. Sorry."

"It is alright. You have done well. You may go."

Michelangelo bowed, got to his feet and made his way to the door.

"One more thing, my son."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Because you have been the first to complete the assignment you are dismissed from private training for tonight."

"Wow. Thanks, sensei."

"You are dismissed."

Feeling adrenaline shoot through his system, Michelangelo walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As he made his way to his room, Michelangelo noticed that the lights were on in the dojo. Smiling to himself, the 'chuck wielder made a detour to the dojo. As predicted, Leonardo was inside practicing katas. The leader's concentration was broken by the sound of his baby brother's voice.

"So, the almighty and powerful Leonardo hasn't fulfilled the assignment yet."

Leonardo swung around, his swords raised in a defensive position. However, he lowered his defenses when he saw that it was only Michelangelo.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know. The assignment Master Splinter gave us," Michelangelo said.

"You mean the spirit thing?"

"Uh huh."

"I've been too busy training to look for anything."

"Yeah right. You mean _Raph's_ been too busy to look for anything," Michelangelo countered.

"What does Raph have anything to do with it?" Leonardo snapped.

"Admit it, dude. He finds the stuff for you," Michelangelo pestered.

"He does not."

"Does so."

"He's too busy with Rea."

"What about _before_ he met Rea?"

"Mikey, lay off!" Leonardo ordered.

He turned his back to his brother and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Michelangelo couldn't resist. He held the light catcher up to the light and the rainbow cast a number of replicas of his eldest sibling around the room. What he saw surprised him. The collected brother he saw on the outside was a total and complete mess on the inside. A couple of duplicates seemed to be having a muted arguement. A few others almost looked sick.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo snatched the medallion away from the light. Leonardo turned to face him. His eyes burned with an emotion Michelangelo couldn't place.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you do to cause that?" Leonardo demanded.

"Cause what? Bro, I think you're starting to see things," Michelangelo said, hiding the medallion behind his back.

"I know you saw them too. Now, what did you do?"

"It was my new light catcher. I just wanted to see how it worked. I didn't know it would do _that_," Michelangelo lied.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. He wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you. You knew that would happen."

"Leo, what's the big deal? It's not like you have anything to hide. We all know your deepest fear," Michelangelo told his brother.

"Mikey, I can't afford to have my weaknesses out in the open. It could cost one of you your life," Leonardo explained.

"Maybe Rea should've given _you_ the mirror instead of Raph," Michelangelo noted.

"What do you mean by that?" Leonardo asked.

"For one thing, it could've taught you to lighten up. Raph's a lot more easier to get along with now that he's had that mirror experience."

"Raph needed that. Unlike the rest of us all he's ever known is anger and blind rage."

"Oh, and you haven't?" Michelangelo asked skeptically. "Leo, sometimes you're a lot more stubborn than Raph."

"I am not," Leonardo protested.

"What about the time when the New York gangs were at war? Sure, I knew what you getting at, but you wouldn't hear nothing of what Splinter was trying to tell you," Michelangelo explained.

Leonardo looked away. Somehow he knew his sibling was right. A defeated sigh escaped him.

"Can I say something else?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"Sure."

"We almost lost Raph because he didn't let his other emotions show. If all you feel is anger, pretty soon that's what you're going to be stuck with. You won't know what joy or peace is anymore. You'll just be an angry, bitter shell. So, don't go down Raph's road. Let your Inner Kid out once in a while. But only around family," Michelangelo added quickly.

Leonardo felt a smile creep up on him. He sheathed his swords and rubbed his eyes. Another sigh was released. He was suddenly tired.

"Thanks, Mike."

"Rea would've said the same thing. But, she's too busy with Raph."

Leonardo laughed.

"Yeah. And they've only been going out for two weeks," he said.

Michelangelo played with the light catcher that was still behind his back. He wanted to see what his brother was like on the inside. But, he dismissed the thought. Leonardo was peaceful again. At least for a short while. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was almost ten-thirty.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Michelangelo said.

"Sleep tight, Mike," Leonardo called after his brother.

The youngest turtle headed up to his room. Klunk was curled up on his bed, already fast asleep. Michelangelo hid the light catcher in the bedside table. He then climbed up the ladder, picked Klunk up, pulled the sheets back and crawled into bed. With his cat curled up against his chest, Michelangelo drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter two, everyone. What do you think?

Constructive criticism is welcomed. But no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later than he had originally thought.

After putting the Shell Cycle away, Raphael quietly made his way down to the lair. The lair was dark, save for a dim blue light that emitted from under the lab door. Light breathing could be heard from behind the closed door. Evidently, Donatello had once again fallen asleep at his computer. Raphael crept past Splinter's room. Even though he was a ninja and stealth and silence were honed into him, the fact that he was more muscular (and therefore heavier) than his brothers made it difficult for Raphael to be quiet, especially when it came to sneaking into the lair without being detected.

"Have fun?"

Raphael froze in mid-step. He closed his eyes and sighed. Of course, there was always the possibility of a certain blue-masked leader being awake to bust the poor soul who was late getting in. Raphael slowly turned around to find (as predicted) Leonardo leaning up against the door frame of the dojo. His arms were crossed professionally across his chest.

"I don't have to apologize to you," the sai-wielder whispered.

"And I don't want it. I merely asked if you had a fun night," Leonardo whispered back.

Raphael frowned. It wasn't normal for Leonardo to be this pleasant after catching someone off guard at this late hour. He carried himself differently. His shoulders didn't hang from an invisible burden, but they were squared and pulled back. He seemed...lighter.

"Have you been eatin' out of Mikey's bowl?" Raphael asked, keeping his voice low.

"No. But I _did_ have a nice chat with Mikey," Leonardo answered.

"About what?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo shrugged.

"Stuff."

"That's helpful."

Raphael shrugged out of his bike jacket and tossed over the railing of the steps.

"What'd ya talk about?" he asked again.

"The assignment," Leonardo said.

"Ah. He accuse ya of stealin' again?"

"Something like that. However, that was a very quick topic of discussion."

Raphael gave his brother a skeptical look. He sat down on the fifth step and folded his arms on top of his knees.

"Go on," he instructed.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"Usually a talk with Mikey has you fumin' more than one of Donny's inventions. He had to have said somethin' that has you actin' like a leaf on the wind," Raphael explained.

"Mike's got a new light catcher," Leonardo confessed.

"Big deal."

"You don't understand. This isn't like any other light catcher. It shows a person's inner feelings."

"So did Ralph's mirror."

Leonardo flinched involuntarily. His eyes drifted to Raphael's right side. Even in the dark he could see the scarred tissue that dominated the skin between the shell and plastron. He had been shot, stabbed, and heaven knows what else. Raphael's right side held more scars than the rest of his body.

"Is that why you're in such a chipper mood?" Raphael quizzed.

"No. I was actually very ticked off that Mikey experimented on me."

"Yeah. Like you have nothin' to hide," Raphael replied sarcastically. "We all know your deepest fear...Fearless."

"That's not funny. And you know better than anyone that I can't show weakness..."

"...Because you're the leader, yadda yadda. I've heard it before, bro. So, what happened?"

"Nothing much. We had a small arguement. I told him what I just told you. Then, he got on the topic of Ralph."

"Figures."

"He mentioned how we almost lost you because you kept all of your other emotions locked up. He also said that if all we expressed was anger and hatred, then pretty soon that was all we would feel. He also mentioned letting out our Inner Kid every once in a while," Leonardo concluded.

Raphael couldn't help but smile. He chuckled quietly.

"Inner Kid, huh? Makes me wonder how Happy's doin'."

"I'm sure he's...happy," Leonardo said.

"Lame joke," Raphael voiced.

"It's almost one in the morning. I'm allowed to make lame jokes and blame it on fatigue," Leonardo protested.

"Whatever ya say, bro," Raphael grunted as he got to his feet.

He grabbed his jacket and headed up the stairs. Leonardo headed up after his brother. Before Raphael could retreat into the black hole that was his room, Leonardo took his arm. The red masked terrapin turned around.

"Somethin' on your mind?" he questioned.

"I'm just curious," Leonardo began. "But...what's it like? Being that close to a human?"

Raphael blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Words escaped him. The younger of the two gazed into the darkness, searching for some coherent explanation. Finally, he just decided to answer with another question.

"Why so interested?"

"You know why."

"Actually, Fearless, I don't. I can't read your mind. And, quite frankly, I don't think I would ever want to read it," Raphael confessed. "You're more of an emotional mess than I am sometimes."

"I'm curious. You're closer to a human than me, Don and Mike could ever get," Leonardo pointed out.

"Donny's pretty close to April," Raphael put in.

"But not emotionally. She's Casey's girl. But, you and Rea are a different story."

Raphael studied Leonardo's eyes. A smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Leo, are you...jealous?"

Leonardo stepped back, as if insulted that his sibling could ever think such a thing.

"Me? Why would I be jealous? We're all thinking it," he argued.

"Chill, bro. I'm not accusin'...yet. But, to answer your question: it's something that words fail to describe. I could go on about how a perfectly tuned motorcycle feels when you ride it, but you wouldn't understand. In terms that _you would_ understand: it's perfection. Plain and simple. There's nothin' like it."

"Now I'm jealous," Leonardo moaned.

Raphael chuckled. He patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Leo. Who knows? Maybe some day you'll meet a nice girl. Human or mutant."

"But it won't be the same as your relationship with Rea."

"Leo, please remember that she was stuck in my mind for a while. Poor girl must've be traumatized. However, she became a part of me. You'll probably fall for your own reason."

"Don't joke, Raph," Leonardo scowled.

"Who's jokin'?" Raphael asked.

"Forget it. You're right. I'm jealous. Don't know why I am though."

"It's probably Mike's light catcher thing messin' with your brain," Raphael offered.

"Maybe," Leonardo agreed.

Raphael yawned.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed. See you at trainin'."

"G'night, Raph."

The brothers went into their separate rooms. Neither of them saw an orange masked shadow disappear back into his room. Michelangelo held the light catcher to his chest. Raphael was right. It could mess with people's minds. A sly smirk crept across Michelangelo's face. Oh, he was going to have fun when dawn broke.

* * *

Sorry if Leo was a bit out of character, but the ending says it all.

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames, however, hold no value.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I apologize for the extremely long delay for an update. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you are still interested in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned them, but I don't. I only own Rea and any other OCs.

* * *

The next morning, Raphael eyed his youngest brother suspiciously when the orange masked turtle walked into the dojo for morning practice. Michelangelo returned the look with a his trademark smile. He patted his brother on the shoulder as he took his place beside the red masked ninja. Donatello and Leonardo entered the dojo and took their places. Leonardo stood beside Raphael, while Donatello stood beside Michelangelo. While listening to Splinter's instructions for the morning's training, Leonardo's eyes kept glancing over at Michelangelo.

_If Mikey has that light catcher, he's in for a world of hurt after,_ the leader promised himself. _I'll sic Raph on him if I find out he does._

Leonardo turned his attention back to his sensei's instructions. Splinter divided them into pairs and the sparring match began. Though it was only a sparring match, Leonardo and Raphael fought as if they were sworn enemies. Between attacks, Michelangelo would glance over his shoulder at his older brothers. Donatello brought his bo staff down, and Michelangelo expertly ducked out of the way. The resident genius blinked in surprise when he saw Michelangelo take a small object out of his belt.

"Mikey, no," Donatello hissed in a low voice.

Michelangelo shrugged and pretended not to hear his sibling's warning. Where was the fun in not causing mischief? He had spent too many years perfecting the art of annoyance to let a perfect opportunity to go to waste. Donatello looked over to see if Splinter had noticed. He hit Michelangelo in the back of the head with his bo staff when Splinter's eyes did sway over to them. Michelangelo rubbed his head and flung a nunchuck at his brother. Donatello ducked as the weapon flew over his head. Splinter's attention went back to Leonardo and Raphael.

The sai and sword wielder slipped into the perfect position. With Raphael's back facing Michelangelo and Donatello, Splinter's view of the two youngest was obscured. As Michelangelo lifted the light catcher, Donatello covered his eyes. A beam of light shot out from the crystal and hit Raphael right in the back. He jerked forward as if he had been hit. Donatello looked up just in time to see a ghostly figure take form and then vanish. Leonardo came sailing through the spot where the figure had been seconds before. He swung a sword and Raphael dodged with a speed that only Michelangelo demonstrated when he was extremely hyper.

"Uh oh," Michelangelo and Donatello muttered in unison.

They slowly looked at each other and in the blink of an eye, Michelangelo had flung the crystal device out the door. It clinked as it hit the stone floor.

"Time," Raphael called, panting for breath. "Time out."

Leonardo halted his next attack and gasped for air. "What was that?" he panted.

Raphael shook his head as he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. Splinter looked over at his two youngest sons. Donatello whacked Michelangelo in the back of the head. The orange masked turtle moaned and rubbed his head. Splinter's ears flattened against his skull and Donatello pointed accusingly at Michelangelo.

"I told him not to do it," Donatello declared. "But, he wouldn't listen."

Raphael straightened and rolled his shoulders. "What did ya do, Mikey?" he asked.

"Yes, Mikey," Leonardo said, sheathing his swords. "What did you do?"

Michelangelo blinked. "Hey! Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Michelangelo, where is the light catcher?" Splinter asked.

His son swallowed. "I think Klunk took it after I threw it out the door," he answered sheepishly.

Just then, the lair echoed with the dull thud of the elevator doors opening. A few seconds later, Rea appeared in the doorway. She took one look inside and debated whether or not it was a good time to visit.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"You haven't seen a certain orange and white cat anywhere, have you?" Raphael asked, heading out the door.

Rea stepped to the side. "No," she replied. "Why?"

Michelangelo zoomed after his brother. "Don't you dare lay one hand on my cat!" he yelled.

Raphael was already up the stairs and halfway to Michelangelo's room. Rea tapped her fingers against the door frame. She looked back at the remaining family members. Clearly, none of them were going to tell her what happened. But, she had a funny feeling that it had something to do with the light catcher. Leonardo headed out of the dojo and made his way to his room. Rea felt her stomach knot when the turtle walked by her. For some strange reason, Leonardo gave her the creeps.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Rea asked softly.

"Mikey's light catcher," Donatello told her as he headed for his lab.

Rea nodded. "Thought so."

* * *

"That cat is dead when I get my hands on 'im."

"Klunk never did anything to you."

Raphael seemed to ponder the statement and Michelangelo suddenly realized what he had just said. However, it was too late to take the words back.

"Ya know, you're right," Raphael said. "_You're_ the one who's gonna be dead when I get my hands on ya."

Michelangelo squeeled and dashed away from his brother just as Raphael went to grab him. While they played their infamous game of "stay away", as Michelangelo had come to call it, Rea and Splinter quietly watched a television program while Donatello worked on upgrading the security system. No one noticed the ominious figure of the eldest brother as he stood in the doorway of his darkened room, watching his family. His eyes stayed focused on the angry sai wielder. After a while, Leonardo closed the door and walked over to the small desk in the corner of his room. Klunk meowed quietly in a cage on the bed. His small body shook with fear.

"Don't worry, Klunk," the turtle whispered. "No harm will come to you. You're not the one I want."

Leonardo picked up the infamous light catcher. His eyes held a strange glint. Within the crystal, he could see each mutant and the human. They were completely oblivious to what was happening, and he wanted it to stay that way until the time was right. He placed the crystal back on the desk and walked over to the bed. He opened the cage and picked Klunk up.

"Let's go pay your owner a visit, shall we?"

* * *

Once again, sorry for the delay.

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	5. Chapter 5

"Klunk, here boy. Here, Klunk," Michelangelo called as he searched the lair for his cat. "Klunk, where are you?"

He heard a grumble from Raphael. They had spent a good half hour searching for the missing cat. Michelangelo was just glad that Raphael had stopped yelling death threats at him. Donatello and Rea were searching the sewers on Donatello's theory that all the yelling had scared Klunk and he had taken off into the sewers. Plus it was also a good time to test his new security upgrade. Michelangelo moaned worriedly. Where was Klunk? It wasn't like him to just up and vanish. Sighing, Michelangelo continued his search for his beloved cat.

Meanwhile, Donatello and Rea trudged through the sewer tunnels, calling out for the missing cat. Every now and then, Donatello would stop and examine something. Rea suspected he was checking the security system. After walking through yet another unfruitful tunnel, they headed towards an old drainage junction. Rea took in a deep breath.

"Hey, Don," she started.

"Yeah?" Donatello asked.

"How has Leo been lately?"

Donatello frowned and pondered what his friend had meant by it. Coming up with no logical answer, he replied, "Leo's been fine. Why?"

Rea rubbed a hand over her forearm. "He seems different," she said.

"Different in what way?" Donatello inquired, bending down to check another security sensor.

Rea didn't answer right away. She didn't want to say something that would offend the turtle. This was his brother she was talking about. And it wasn't just any brother, it was Leonardo. Level-headed, responsible Leonardo.

"Different in what way?" Donatello repeated, standing up.

Rea stared into the dark tunnel they had just walked out of. "He seems darker," she whispered.

Donatello frowned. "Darker, how?"

"I don't know," Rea admitted. "I guess I'm just being paranoid. Living in a pitch black void for sixteen years will do that."

The purple masked turtle chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would," he agreed. He began walking again. "Come on. We still have to find Klunk."

They continued searching the sewers. However, after half an hour of finding only sewer rats, Donatello and Rea headed back to the lair. They walked through the door just as Raphael was landing a pinpoint hit to the back of Michelangelo's skull.

"Maybe the reason he ain't comin' out is because you keep scarin' 'im," the sai wielder growled.

Donatello was about to announce that Klunk wasn't in the sewers when Leonardo came downstairs, holding a trembling cat in his arms. Michelangelo ran over to his brother and scooped Klunk into his arms. Klunk pressed his small body against his owner's chest.

"Oh, thank you, Leo. Where was he?" Michelangelo asked.

"Upstairs," Leonardo said. "I found him in Don's room. I would have returned him to you sooner, but you were occupied with staying away from Raph. So, I kept him in my room until the commotion subsided."

Donatello frowned. Something was off in Leonardo's voice. Not only that, but Klunk, like everyone else in the family, knew better than to wander into his room. It was bad for one's health. Donatello gave Rea a sideways glance. The human returned the look with one of worry. She hoped that the others picked up on the error. Unfortunately, no one did. Michelangelo was too happy to have Klunk back to notice and Raphael had already disappeared into the dojo and was attacking the punching bag as if it was a Foot ninja.

"Did you also find the light catcher?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo turned to look at him. "Pardon?"

"Where's the light catcher?" Donatello echoed, annoyance coating the words.

The blue masked leader shrugged. "How should I know? Klunk could have hidden it anywhere."

Rea slipped away from the brothers and headed for the dojo. Right now, an annoyed Raphael seemed safer than a suspicious Leonardo and an agitated Donatello. The steady swinging of the chain drowned out the noise from the living room. Rea settled herself on the floor in the far corner and watched the turtle. After a while, Raphael ceased his assault and gasped for breath.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Rea smiled and nodded. "Very much so," she answered.

Raphael smirked and shook his head. "One strange human," he muttered.

Rea giggled. "Thank you," she said. Her smile faded and she became solemn.

Raphael turned around, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl stared at the floor, her eyes distant. "I'm worried about Leo," she answered quietly.

The turtle looked out the door and located his three brothers. They were all sitting down in their usual places around the television. Michelangelo was reading a comic book with Klunk curled up in his lap. Donatello had his head in a physics book and Leonardo was flipping through the news channels. On the outside, everything seemed normal. Raphael turned back to Rea. He felt his stomach knot. He hadn't seen Rea in such a worried state since the mirror incident.

"Why are ya worried about Leo?" Raphael asked, walking over and kneeling in front of Rea. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Rea moaned. "But, I sense something from him. Something...evil."

"Evil isn't a word I would use to describe Leo," Raphael put in.

Rea grinned. "No," she agreed. "Pain in the shell is more like it."

The sai wielder laughed. "Yeah, somethin' like that." He reached over and ruffled Rea's hair. "Don't worry about it. Leave Leo to me. If somethin' happens, I'll take care of it."

Rea leaned over and wrapped her arms around Raphael's chest, burying her face in his plastron. "We've lost you once," she whispered. "None of us want to lose you again."

Raphael wrapped his arms around the girl and rubbed her back. "I know how to take of myself. And I can hold my own against Leo. Don't worry, everythin's gonna be fine."

Rea sighed heavily. "I hope you're right, Raph," she breathed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Let me know what you think. No flames, please.


	6. Chapter 6

April looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the shop bell chime. A figure in a trench coat and hat walked in. April placed a book mark where she had left off and put the book away. She then stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to the man.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Knock it off, April."

April swallowed a giggle. She loved hearing the sound of his voice. The figure tipped the rim of the hat up, revealing a vibrant purple mask and olive green skin.

"What was so urgent that I had to come out in broad daylight?" Donatello asked.

"A little sun never hurt anyone, Don. Besides, I thought you'd want the fresh air," April explained, heading over to the counter again.

She opened a drawer and began fumbling around. While she searched, Donatello looked around the shop. He was glad that him and his brothers had been able to help April rebuild her place after the Foot burned it flat.

"Aha!"

Donatello turned around when April gave a triumphant cheer. The red-head walked over to her mutant friend and held out a black, leather bound book. Donatello took it with curiosity shining in his hazel brown eyes. He lifted the small clasp and opened the book. Immediately his eyes widened. April watched as her friend flipped through the thin book. He obviously knew something she didn't, that was why she had asked him over in the first place.

"April, where did you get this?" Donatello finally asked.

"Someone just dropped it off at my apartment a few days ago," April answered. "Why?"

Donatello swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. "It's nothing you have to worry about, April," he said, tucking the book inside his coat. He looked up and smiled at his human friend. "Thanks for letting me know about the book." The turtle headed for the door. Before he left, Donatello turned around to face a concerned April. "Please, April, don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"I trust you, Don," April whispered.

Donatello offered her a reassuring smile before leaving the shop and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

As soon as he got into the lair, Donatello headed for his lab. He closed and locked the door. When he was certain that no one would be barging in on him, Donatello made his way over to his computer and sat down in the chair. After taking off the coat and hat, the resident genius began flipping through the book. With each page, the purple masked ninja could feel his heart beat faster and faster. Sketches, notes, and what looked like spells occupied every page. With one final turn of a page, Donatello came to the image he never wanted to see as long as he lived. The haunting instructions on how to create the mirror that had caused his brother so much grief. Donatello carefully lifted up the page to see what was next. What was on the next page took the breath out of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo bounded up to the lab door, his arms full of Chinese take-out. Awkwardly, he raised his foot and kicked the door. He heard his brother yelp in surprise. It was quickly followed by a series of loud bangs. Michelangelo frowned in confusion and was about to call his brother's name when the door opened and Donatello appeared.

"Yes, Mikey?" he asked.

The younger of the two blinked a couple of times before finding his voice again. He held out his arms, showing his brainy sibling the take-out boxes.

"Supper's here," the orange masked turtle said. He leaned over to gaze over his brother's shoulder into the lab. "What was that noise?"

Donatello pushed Michelangelo away from the door and towards the kitchen, closing the lab door with his foot. "Nothing you have to worry about, Mikey. You get everything ready and I'll go tell the others."

Michelangelo looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Donny? Did you have one too many cups of coffee or what?"

"I'm fine," Donatello insisted as he shoved his brother into the kitchen.

And before Michelangelo could say anything else, Donatello was gone. The youngest growled in annoyance. However, his annoyance quickly dissipated and he began to unpack the food. Donatello let out a heavy sigh before knocking on Splinter's bedroom door. Second's later, the door opened and his father appeared.

"Yes, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Supper's ready," Donatello told him.

The ninja master smile and nodded. "Thank you, my son. You may go and tell your brothers."

Donatello bowed and headed off to find Leonardo and Raphael. As he jogged by the dojo, he heard sharp swings coming from inside. The purple masked turtle took a couple steps backwards and peered in. Leonardo was doing one of the more difficult katas that they had to learn. Donatello wasn't surprised that his eldest brother had almost completely mastered the routine, however, something was off. His posture and the way he handled his swords were all wrong. And, Leonardo never attempted a kata blindfolded unless he was confident he knew the moves inside out.

"Uh...Leo?" Donatello started, walking into the dojo.

He saw a blue blur and in a split second found himself on his shell with the edge of a katana to his throat and Leonardo kneeling on his chest. Slowly, the eldest reached up and pulled his mask around so that he could see. Donatello gulped. Leonardo's eyes were cold and harsh.

"Dinner's ready," the younger of the two said in a timid voice.

Leonardo got to his feet and sheathed his katanas. "Next time, knock," he instructed before leaving the dojo.

Donatello remained frozen on the floor. "N-no problem," he stammered.

He was just sitting up when Raphael walked in. Donatello heard hurried footsteps and then strong arms wrapped under his and pulled him to his feet.

"You okay, Donny?" Raphael asked.

"I'm fine," Donatello answered, staggering a bit on his shaky legs.

He stumbled and Raphael caught him before he could fall. "You sure?" the brother in red quizzed.

Donatello nodded. "Uh huh. Now, let's go before Mikey comes looking for us."

The brothers headed out to the kitchen where supper was spread out on the table. Michelangelo, Leonardo and Splinter were already sitting. Donatello and Raphael took their seats. They filled their plates with food and began eating. Michelangelo was almost finished his first platefull when he noticed his eldest brother hadn't moved. His eyes stared at the food before him as if it were toxic.

"Somethin' wrong, Leo?" the orange banded turtle asked after he swallowed.

Raphael gave Leonardo a strange, sideways glance when the leader stiffened. Donatello didn't take his eyes off his plate, although his hand gently touched his throat. He could still feel the cold metal of his brother's sword against his skin.

"Are you ill, Leonardo?" Splinter inquired.

"Do you really expect me to eat this?" Leonardo asked in disgust.

Michelangelo blinked in confusion. "What are you talkin' about, bro? I got your favorites," he pointed out. "Since when have you ever turned down Chinese food?"

"Since he ain't Leo," Raphael grumbled under his breath, shoving a forkfull of rice into his mouth.

Splinter's ears twitched and Leonardo shot dangerously cold, dark brown eyes at him. Michelangelo and Donatello frowned. They hadn't heard what their hotheaded brother had said, but whatever it was had greatly upsetted both Splinter and Leonardo. Raphael glared right back at his blue masked brother; his amber eyes also becoming dangerously cold.

"Seconds, anyone?" Michelangelo asked, trying to break the tension.

Leonardo suddenly stood up, almost knocking the chair over in the process. "I'm not hungry," he announced, his eyes still locked with Raphael's. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

And with that, he swiftly left the kitchen and headed for his room. Seconds later, the lair echoed as a bedroom door was slammed shut. Raphael tapped the teeth of the fork against the plate. He didn't know where the accusation had come from, but it was the only logical explanation as to Leonardo's strange behaviour. The leader hadn't been the same since Michelangelo took the light catcher out during their last sparring match. That had been a week ago. Since that day, Leonardo had slipped from level-headed leader to harsh intruder...at least in Raphael's book. He didn't know who Leonardo was anymore. His personality had taken a dive in a bad direction.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Raphael pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm gonna talk to Leo," he told his family.

He headed out of the kitchen and made his way to the stairs. A few minutes later, Donatello also excused himself from the table. After putting the dishes in the sink, he made his way to his lab. Donatello closed and locked the door and took out the leather bound journal. He opened it and began studying the pages. He didn't know what he was looking for, but something told him that if he didn't it soon, something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He hissed in annoyance that someone had distrupted his meditation.

"Who is it?" he barked harshly.

"Me," came an equally harsh reply.

Leonardo smirked and got to his feet. He walked over to the door and opened it. Raphael stood before him; arms crossed and looking extremely annoyed.

_He's mad,_ Leonardo thought. _So, what else is new?_ "Can I help you?" he asked.

Raphael uncrossed his arms, put a hand on Leonardo's chest and pushed him back into the room. "Who are you and what have you done with Leo?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Leonardo blinked. "Have you finally lost it, Raph?" he asked. "As you can see, I am Leo."

"Yeah, and I'm Master Splinter," Raphael spat. "Who are you, really?" A multicolored flash of light caught his eye. Raphael looked over at the desk and saw the light catcher lying innocently on the polished wood. "You had it all this time."

An evil grin crossed Leonardo's features. "Yes, Raphael, I had it all this time." He took a step forward, making Raphael step back. "And you want to know what else I've had?"

Downstairs, Michelangelo had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when he heard a loud crash and Raphael's cry of surprise. Michelangelo bolted out of the kitchen just as Raphael landed stomach first on the first floor. Donatello came running out of his lab and Splinter hurried out of his room.

"Raph!" Donatello cried as he dashed over to his fallen brother.

Raphael pushed himself to his knees, gasping for breath that had been lost immediately after impact. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, fighting for air. Michelangelo looked from Raphael to the second floor. Leonardo stepped out of his room, the light catcher dangling from his hand.

"It's a shame you didn't figure it out sooner, Raphael. You might have saved your pathetic family a lot of trouble."

The others looked up at him. Splinter's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed and a hiss escaped him. Donatello helped Raphael to his feet, but kept his eyes on Leonardo. Michelangelo's hands went to his nunchucks.

"You're not Leo," he stated.

Donatello pulled out his bo staff. "Who are you? And what have you done with our brother?" he demanded.

Leonardo flipped over to the railing and landed gracefully on his feet on the ground below. He stood up and smirked. "He's right here. However, it's only in body, not so much in spirit."

"Where's Leo?" Michelangelo shouted, whipping out his nunchucks.

Brown eyes locked with blue. "You would branish your weapons against your own brother?"

"Yes," Splinter replied. His sons looked at him. "For you are not Leonardo. You have done well to hide your presense thus far, but I now sense you..." Splinter trailed off, his eyes narrowing. "Ralph," he hissed.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
